Of Trickers and Treaters: The Origin of Lock, Shock & Barrel
by AxePrincess-37
Summary: The Nightmare Before Christmas, I'm Sure You Have Seen, Contains Three Little Children, All Dirty & Mean. But Where Do They Come From, I'm Sure You Must Ask. So Why Don't You Read, About Their Mysterious Past...


**Of Trickers & Treaters**  
**The Origin of Lock, Shock & Barrel**

"Come on Lucienne! Take any longer and some people'll start air-rifling us." Conner said as he and his friend Cameron waited impatiently outside their third friend's bedroom door.

Conner, Lucienne & Cameron were best friends since forever. Tonight was their favourite night of the year. Halloween.

Conner was dressed as a red Devil; which consisted of a red, long sleeve shirt, a garden hose for a tail and a paper mask.

Cameron had bought himself a plain skeleton outfit, which almost failed to hide his pudgy physique.

"Alright, I'm ready." Lucienne said, as she emerged from her room, and smiled as she watched Conner & Cameron's jaws drop.

Lucienne was dressed in a witches hat and cloak, and a black lace corset. She looked drop dead gorgeous.

"Hellooooooo, Witch!" Conner & Cameron both said.

Lucienne smirked. "Come on, idiots, Take any longer and some people'll start air-rifling us!"

* * *

Conner, Lucienne and Cameron skipped down the street, merrily clutching their bloated bags of candy.

_"Kidnap the Principal, Lock Him Up Real Tight, Throw Away the Key and Then, Turn of All the Lights!"_ The three sang in amusement.

The town had officially stopped giving the good stuff out, and Lucienne said the should probably stop after an old lady gave them apples embedded with razor blades.

"Come on, let's count it at my house." Cameron said, as he sped off.

***Thwack!***

Cameron had ran head first into, and dented, a sign post.

The sign read _"Place Something Spooky in the Pipe, and Win an eternity of Scaring and Fun!"__**-**_

The Arrow pointed towards a pipe that had been painted to look like a gaping maw.

"This looks fun!" Cameron smiled. "Hey Conner, Lucienne, come over here."

Conner & Lucienne ran over and inspected the pipe. Their curiosity piqued, they tossed their razor bladed apples into the pipe.

_"Heh heh, my how dangerous. Little kiddies should __defiantly__ have these."_

The voice shocked the three, but what was even more shocking was three tentacles rising out of the pipe. Lucienne and Cameron screamed, as Conner yelled, as the three were dragged down the pipe.

* * *

_90 Years Later_

Oogie Boogie hummed to himself as he went into his "play room." He hadn't been there in a while, and his toys were just about ready.

He pulled an iron box, with a ridiculous amount out from under a roulette table, and smashed it, smiling as a pathetic creature with a whipping red tail crawled out of the wreckage.

"And what's your name?" He laughed sadistically at the creature's torment.

"C. C-co…" The devil creature stuttered. Oogie flashed a lock, and the devil freaked, wailing "Lock! Lock! Lock!"

"Lock it is!" Oogie laughed as he clapped his hands. "You're gonna need this." He laughed, as he handed the newly named Lock a wooden devil mask.

He led Lock up to a slot machine, hooked up to a girl in a witches outfit, strapped to a chair. Oogie pulled a lever, and the slots rolled all lightning bolts, giving the girl a large electric jolt.

"What's your name?" Oogie cackled. He reached his hand over to the lever.

"SHOCK!" The girl wailed, silently sobbing.

"Hey, Lock n' Shock, that rhymes." Oogie chuckled with minimum amusement.

He handed Shock a wooden witches mask.

"Come on, let's see you're other friend."

Oogie led the two trick-or-treaters to a tank of water. Oogie pulled on a chain and hoisted a barrel out of the waters. He cracked open the barrel and let a little pudgy creature covered in bones crawl out.

"And what's your name?" Oogie Boogie growled, smiling maniacally.

The creature gasped for air and pointed at the smashed wood.

"B-b-barrel!"

"Awe, that doesn't rhyme." Oogie said mockingly. He grinned ominously, and turn to the three.

"Come with me children. I'll cook you up some Snake and Spider Stew!"


End file.
